BUNDA
by MaNiMe PanRaPoRo
Summary: Bunda adalah orang berharga biagi anak itu, Itulah yang hinata tahu, Akan tetapi....


Cerita ini punya Manime

narutonya juga…-dijitak masashi kishimoto- boong deng ….

Narutonya pasti punya masashi kishimoto dong ….

review selalu dibutuhkan ocheh …..!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku melihat anak laki - laki itu lagi. Anak itu masih kecil, mungkin baru berusia sekitar delapan atau sembilan tahun. Ada banyak anak-anak yang seusia dengannya yang berkeliaran di pasar, terminal jalanan dan juga tempat yang memang bukan seharusnya mereka berada di sana. Mereka tumbuh di antara terik sinar matahari dan asap knalpot.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa anak itu bisa bertahan tinggal di jalanan. Sebenarnya dia anak biasa saja sama seperti kebanyakan anak jalanan lainnya . Kurus , kulit kecoklatan karena terbakar sinar matahari , memakai baju lusuh dan sandal jepit yang tipis.

Entah apakah sandal tipis itu bisa melindungi kakinya dari panasnya aspal jalanan dan tajamnya kerikil, tampak berbeda sekali dengan anak-anak jalanan yang sering di tampilkan dalam sinetron di televisi.

Aku memperhatikan anak itu dengan seksama, memang tak ada bedanya dengan anak jalanan lainnya. Tapi saat melihat anak itu di beri sedikit uang anak itu tersenyum, bukan senyuman liar anak jalanan tapi senyum manis. Senyum manisnya itu tampak sangat lembut dan tulus.

Dengan cara yang tak Aku mengerti , senyum itu menyentuh hatiku.

"Meskipun hidup serba kekurangan ibunya pasti mengajarinya sopan santun dan mendidiknya dengan baik " batinku dalam hati.

"Hei Hinata kok melamun aja sih, mikirin siapa ?" ucap Ino temanku yang hobinya menggossip saja.

"Iya nih" timpal Sakura , Aku hanya diam dan tak menjawab apapun . Tenten menghela nafas , lalu mendekati Hinata

"Lo lagi ngeliatin anak itu ya? " tanyanya , Aku menganguk

"Habis, gak tau kenapa gue tertarik dengan anak itu."

"Ngapain sih tertarik sama anak jalanan kayak gitu, kurang kejaan deh" ucap Sakura dengan nada mengejek .

"Hus, lo gak boleh gitu kali, dia juga kan manusia kayak kita " tegur Tenten.

"iyeee… sori deh " ujar Sakura

Aku kembali memperhatikan anak itu, lalu aku keluar dari kafe dan menanyakan anak itu kepada tukang bakso didekatnya.

"Permisi , bang anak itu siapa ?" tanyaku pada si penjual bakso

" Yang mana neng? "

"Itu, anak laki-laki yang pake baju merah" ucapku sambil menunjuk anak yang dimaksud

"Oh itu, maaf saya tidak tau soalnya anak yang seperti itu di sini juga banyak " jawab penjual bakso

"Oh begitu, makasih ya bang" ucapku sambil menganguk.

Ya, apa yang dikatakan penjual bakso itu benar memang ada banyak anak seperti itu di sekitar sini. Dan siapa anak-anak itu rasanya tak penting, dari mana atau dimana tempat tinggalnya.

Tapi anak laki-laki itu lain . Setidaknya bagiku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hari ini aku belanja lebih banyak, besok Hanabi akan berulang tahun. Sebagai kakak yang baik aku ingin masik yang enak – enak untuknya.

Saat keluar dari pasar satu-dua anak menghampiriku dan menawarkan jasa membawakan tas. Aku menggeleng.

"Saya bawakan, Kak ?"

Aku menoleh, melihat wajah yang tersenyum manis di dekatku. Wajah dan senyum yang kucari sejak tadi. Aku membalas senyumnya dan memberikan setengah belannjaanku padanya.

"Namamu siapa ?" tanyaku ketika kami keluar dari pasar.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Itu namaku"sahutnya.

"Naruto…. " ulangku "Nama yang bagus, siapa yang memberi nama itu?"

"Bunda."

Aku tersenyum "Bunda ya… hmmm Naruto, Bunda kamu masih ada?"

"Masih, Kak"

Aku melirik yang ia panggil "Bunda" itu masih ada,tetapi ia sudah harus seperti ini.

Semiskin apakah keluarganya sampai ia harus mengais uang di pasar?

"Bunda kamu kerja ?" tanyaku lagi.

Naruto menganguk "Nyuci baju, tapi karena sekarang lagi sakit jadi saya bantu-bantu cari uang."

"Bapak ?"

"Bapak jadi sopir angkot di kota"

"Oh, kamu punya kakak ? "

Naruto menganguk "Punya"

"Kerja?"

"Iya, jadi kuli bangunan"

Aku menganguk-nganguk, tampaknya dugaanku benar. Naruto adalah anak baik-baik dari keluarga baik-baik. Aku memberinya uang sepuluh ribu.

Mata biru langitnya berbinar cerah secerah langit di hari itu.

"Banyak sekali, kak" ujarnya.

"Itu rezeki kamu" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"makasih ya, Kak"

Kulihat Naruto melipat uang itu dengan hati-hati dan menyimpannya di saku celananya, lalu berlari kembali ke keramaian pasar.

Setelah hari itu, setiap kali berbelanja ke pasar, aku selalu menggunakan jasa Naruto, meskipun barang belanjaanku tidak begitu banyak. Aku Cuma ingin mengenal Naruto, dan bila mungkin mengenal keluarganya.

Aku senang mendengar Naruto bercerita tentang keluarganya apalagi Bundanya. Sedikitpun ia tak tampak malu akan kemiskinan keluaganya. Justru ia malah senang, karena miskin ia dan keluarganya selalu bisa berbagi.

Aku iri. Rasanya aku ingin sekali kembali ke masa kecilku. Tak apa miskin asalkan memiliki bunda yang mau mencurahkan seluruh cintanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto tidak tampak di Pasar, mataku sudah lelah mengamati anak-anak yang berkeliaran di pasar itu.

Naruto tetap tidak ada.

Tak ada yang tahu kemana Naruto pergi, rumahnya pun tidak ada yang tahu. Beberapa orang hanya tahu bahwa Naruto selalu datang dari arah timur pasar.

Hari ini aku ke pasar lagi. Aku tak terlalu berharap bertemu Naruto. Mungkin orang tuanya sudah melarangnya bekerja lagi. Tapi ternyata hari ini aku bertemu Naruto di pasar.

"Naruto dari mana saja? Lama tidak kelihatan ?" tanyaku

Naruto tak langsung menjawab. Setelah beberapa saat , barulah ia bercerita. Bapaknya baru pulang dari kotadan membawa uang banyak. Bunda sudah sembuh dan sekarang membuka warung kecil-kecilan di rumah.

"Kenapa Naruto ke pasar lagi ?" tanyaku heran.

Naruto tidak menjawab hingga kami berpisah di pasar. Aku tak bisa langusung pulang seperti biasanya. Aku akan menunggu Naruto pulang. Aku ingin tahu dimana Naruto tinggal.

Sudah lewat satu jam ketika sosok Naruto tampak meninggalkan pasar. Tak sekalipun ia menoleh sehingga mudah saja bagiku untuk mengikutinya. Setelah hamper setengah jam berjalan dan masuk ke sebuah pemukiman padat dan kumuh, Naruto memasuki sebuah rumah.

Aku mengamati dari rimah Naruto? Mana warung kecil yang ia tadi ceritakan? Mana Bunda yang sering ia ceritakan?

"Anak tolooool! Seharian Cuma dapat segini? Dasar bego!!!"

Klontang! Klontang!

"Dasar anak setan!! Gak tahu diuntung! Pergi……!!!!!! Cari duit yang banyak!

Kalau tidak dapat akan ku jual kau…..!!!!!"

Pintu rumah terbuka dengan sebuah sentakan bergegas keluar. Tak lama, sebilah pisau dapur melayang ke luar rumah, melesat beberapa inci dari kepala Naruto.

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi. Ia tampak memaksakan diri untuk berlari sekencang mungkin. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia kutemukan di pinggir sungai yang keruh airnya dan membawa berbagai sampah.

"Naruto…."

Naruto mendongak. Wajahnya masih pucat pasi.

"Itu tadi bunda ?"

Naruto terdiam lalu menggeleng. "Itu ibu ."

"Bunda ?"

Air mata Naruto mengalir "Bunda ga ada "

Aku terdiam .

Bunda yang penuh kasih sayang itu ternyata hanya ada dalam angan-angan Naruto. Itu pun kalau benar namanya Naruto. Bukankah nama "Naruto" itu pemberian sang bunda ?

Sekarang siapa yang lebih beruntung ?

Naruto mengenal ibu yang membesarkannya dengan caci maki. Naruto mengenal ibu yang kerap menyiksa, tak pernah menyayanginya, bahkan hendak menjualnya seperti menjual ember bekas. Sedangkan aku, Aku hanya mengenal tentang ibu dari ayahku. Aku tak pernah tahu wajahnya, karena beberapa bulan setelah aku dilahirkan aku dititipkan dirumah kakek dan nenek, jauh dari ibu…

Aku taj pernah tahu siapa itu bunda…..

**FIN**

Wah….selesai juga…..diantara banyak PE-ER

Bisa juga mengerjakan ini……

give me R

give me E

give me V

give me I

give me E

give me W

**REVIEEE3WWWWW…**

PLEASE….. - puppy eyes -


End file.
